


No Credit Given

by Kukla6



Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: Badger is a jerk, Gen, Jayne is funny, Kaylee loves strawberries, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukla6/pseuds/Kukla6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm Reynolds is having a hard time finding jobs, but discovers a kind of triangle trade.</p>
<p>Set post-Serenity.<br/>-----</p>
<p>Kaylee greeted him brightly. “Welcome back, Cap’n!” She bounced down  the gangplank. “So shall I take our ill-gotten gains and pick up groceries?” She beamed at him. “I already scored us a deal over at Patches Produce. All I gotta do is go pick it up…” She looked at Mal’s face. “Oh, no…”<br/>“Oh, nothing.” Mal replied. “Sorry to blow your hopes for fresh veggies, Kaylee, but Badger stiffed us on the deal.”<br/>Jayne snorted. “Yer welcome to join me in a robbery later on if you want. You grab the credit chits and I’ll punch Badger to distract him.”<br/>“Jayne, that’s not funny.”<br/>	“Yeah. I ain’t laughin, neither.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Credit Given

“What do you mean, the deal is off?” Malcolm Reynolds was getting more than a little tired of being short-changed for his work.   
“Well, it’s like I said,” smirked Badger. “I gots a reputation to uphold, and if my goods hain’t delivered when I says, I has trouble.”  
“When don’t you have trouble, Badger?” Mal retorted.  
“Oddly enough, I hain’t got trouble when you hain’t part of the deal.” Badger flipped through his stack of invoices and said, “Tell you wot, on account of our long history of business togever, I’ll give you 50 credits for the lot.”  
Mal seethed.  
“That’s less than a quarter of what we was offered…” Snarled Jayne.   
“Fine.” Mal bit off the end of the word. Seeing the look on Jayne’s face, he repeated. “Fine. Shiny. But this is the last deal we make with you, Badger.”  
“Well, that was sort of the idea, yeah.” Badger didn’t even bother to look up from his work. “My people will cut you your chit on the way out.”

“Mal, we have a problem.” Jayne was looking murderous.   
“A new one, or do you just wanna whine about Badger some more?” Mal buttoned up his coat against Persephone’s autumn chill. “Because if you wanna flap your mouth about it again, you can just keep walking right past Serenity.”  
“I ain’t leavin’. Never mind.” Jayne pulled down the flaps of his knit cap.  
Mal led them back to the ship. He didn’t bother stopping to look into restocking the larder, his credits were already accounted for at the dock. Serenity had to eat first. The rest of them would make do with what was left in the Galley.   
Kaylee greeted him brightly. “Welcome back, Cap’n!” She bounced down the gangplank. “So shall I take our ill-gotten gains and pick up groceries?” She beamed at him. “I already scored us a deal over at Patches Produce. All I gotta do is go pick it up…” She looked at Mal’s face. “Oh, no…”  
“Oh, nothing.” Mal replied. “Sorry to blow your hopes for fresh veggies, Kaylee, but Badger stiffed us on the deal.”  
Jayne snorted. “Yer welcome to join me in a robbery later on if you want. You grab the credit chits and I’ll punch Badger to distract him.”  
“Jayne, that’s not funny.”  
“Yeah. I ain’t laughin, neither.”  
Mal sighed. “Is everyone on board?” He was hoping to leave as soon as possible. There had been a rumor of work on another moon and he was hoping to get to it before anyone else took the better deals.  
“No, Cap’n. We have River and Simon, of course, but Zoe is looking for the converter we needed.”   
Mal stared at her blankly.  
“The converter? I’ve got a bypass rigged but without that converter we’re going to eat up fuel in a hurry, Cap’n. We talked about this when we landed…”  
“No, you’re right. Serenity eats first. The rest of us…”  
Jayne rolled his eyes. “I got an ol’ leather belt that’s been worn through. I’ll start the stew with that…” He stomped off into the cargo bay.

“Sir, what’s this I hear about Badger backing out of our deal?” Zoe ducked as she entered the cockpit. “I thought this deal was solid?”  
“Yeah, well, he turned back into his Badgery self and changed his mind. I should have known when he blackmailed us into taking it in the first place…”  
Zoe fixed him with a heavy look. “He did what, sir?”  
Mal looked away into the Navcom. He very carefully plotted their next course. Zoe waited until he had finished, and then said, “Sir?”  
“There was more in that wave from Badger than the specifics of the delivery. He commented that he recognized one of our party from the most-wanted bulletins.” Mal kept looking into the Navcom’s screen. “He said that if we refused to do business with him that he would make sure that the alliance could find us.”  
Zoe nodded. “I see. And will we be doing further business with him, then?”   
“Nope. Unless you count Jayne’s brilliant plan to punch Badger senseless while Kaylee robs him.” Mal looked up.  
Zoe just turned around to go.  
“Where are you going?” Asked Mal.  
“To find Jayne”, she called over her shoulder.

Fortunately, they were all settled up for the docking and refueling fees and were in the air in a matter of minutes. Inara had returned with her shuttle when they left atmo. She was sleeping now, in her beautifully decorated space. So was Mal, in his own quarters and Jayne was polishing Vera. Kaylee was delighted with the converter that Zoe found and Simon was helping her install it down in the engine room.   
River was piloting, or at least watching the ship take itself through the route that Mal had ordered earlier. She knew that everyone was angry and tired. The tensions on the ship were making her head ache. Even when people didn’t voice their aggressions, she could still hear them loud and clear. She closed her eyes and tried to place herself among the cold, silent stars. Sometimes if she got out of her own head, she could quiet the crackling static in her mind. She was hungry, too. They had cut their rations in half, and there wasn’t any good tasting food left in the pantry. She knew. She had checked when Kaylee’s dream about a buffet at a beautiful party invaded her own sleep. She had sneaked down to the pantry looking for a little tidbit squirreled away somewhere, something tasty she could offer Kaylee, but there was nothing but the packages of basic protein rations and a can of lentils. Kaylee didn’t like lentils, even though she never said so.  
The proximity alarm went off, quietly. River opened her eyes, and used the scanners to see what was wandering into their course.  
“Captain to the bridge please,” she spoke into the intercom.

“It’s an abandoned vessel, you’re sure?” Mal was looking at the numbers on the screen. The object wasn’t close enough to see through the window. “Be careful of traps.”  
“It’s not a trap and it’s not inhabited.” River pointed out the specs. “It was a cargo vessel of some kind. Must have had trouble. The escape pods are all launched.”  
“Well, sidle up to it real careful-like. Keep all the long-range scanners active. I don’t want anyone bothering us while we investigate.” Mal nabbed the mike to the intercom. “Zoe, Jayne, get suited up. We got a derelict to pick clean.” He looked at River. “You sure there’s no one on board?”  
River closed her eyes for a moment. She pushed herself out to the metal object and listened carefully. “Quiet as space, Captain.” She opened her eyes and smiled.

Mal was delighted with their find. There were even some rations in the galley. Nothing fancy, just more protein rations and some canned goods, but it felt mighty fine to have something that looked organic to eat. Even if it was green beans and lentils. 

In the cargo bay, they found crates of building materials, crop seeds, and about two dozen books. Actual books, with screens intact and everything. They seemed to be almanacs and basic literature; the kind of thing a colony would use in a school or library. There were even some paints and papers. The ship’s log stated that the vessel was headed for a little moon called Jombo, and that the items were paid for in advance. According to the log, they had a major power failure and lost some engine parts. The ship had burned up all its fuel and left them stranded. As there were no passengers for this trip, the crew of four hopped into their escape pods and took off. The new escape pods were pretty fancy; Mal had looked into acquiring one like them. It automatically set the person into cryo and then headed for the next system with a quickness.  
Over a hearty meal, Mal raised his mug in a toast. “To fortune and food that is green because it grew in the sun, not the storage unit.”   
Everyone chuckled. Inara smiled. “I know we said we were headed for Ruton, but I don’t have any clients lined up yet.”  
Mal made a pained face. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about your work any more,” but his eyes twinkled when he said it. “Or are you thinkin’ we should head in another direction?”  
Inara smoothed her napkin. “I’m only saying that we don’t have to be anywhere. You can take the opportunity to find a good buyer for the uh… new cargo.”  
Mal looked thoughtful. “Well, it’s true that you can’t sell good booty just anywhere…”  
“Inara can.” Jayne could always be counted upon to make the crude remark.  
Zoe swatted him on the arm. Jayne winced. “Captian, I’ve heard about a place that fences goods like these. When I was picking up that converter, I overheard a conversation about one of their suppliers.”  
Mal perked up. Simon folded his napkin into a precise triangle and said, “Is it someone loyal to the Alliance?”  
Zoe shook her head. “I don’t know one way or the other, but it’s located pretty far out. I can’t see them as being particular.”  
“Where are they?” asked Mal.  
“Planet called Cassiopia.”  
Mal looked at River. River quietly left the table to set the Navcom. As she was leaving, she bussed her plate and put the remainder of her green beans on Kaylee’s tray. “The musical fruit,” she said and drifted out the door.

Cassiopia was a little planet that seemed to be known mostly for having been named and colonized. There was little of interest about it; no spectacular diseases, no turf wars, no uprising, and no wealth to speak of. In fact, the more one tried to find out about the planet, the more boring it became. Mal sent a message to the person Zoe had mentioned. Her name was Terra and she seemed to be a simple farmer. About halfway to the planet, Mal got a wave back.   
“Howdy, Captain Reynolds. Terra Cotton here.”  
“Howdy, Ms. Cotton.”  
“I understand that you have some merchandise you’re looking to unload?”  
“Maybe. I understand that you’re interested in merchandise?”  
She chuckled. From the quality of the transmission, he couldn’t tell how old she was, only that she had her hair tied up on top of her head and actual spectacles on her face. “Captain Reynolds, Let’s not play around. You may have noticed that this is a secure channel. Don’t worry about anyone else picking this up. Do you have something you’re looking to unload or not?”  
Mal grinned. “All right, Ms. Cotton. I have some items. Is it worth my while to bring them to you?”  
She nodded. “Well, you’re already on your way here. Might as well drop in and let me have a look-see.” She tapped at the console in front of her. “Oh. I see you have a registered companion with you. Shall I spread the word that she is coming? We don’t get many genteel visitors out this far, and I reckon that somebody here is bound pique her interest.”  
Mal never lost his game face. “Sure. I’ll tell her to watch out for the deluge of offers. We’ll be there in about three days.”  
“I look forward to meeting you in person, Captain.”

They touched down about a mile from the Cotton farm. Mal, Jayne, and Zoe packed up the mule with a sampling of the goods. As they were setting out, River wandered down to the cargo bay and stood in front of Mal. “You want me to go with you,” she said.  
“I’m not sure about that…” Mal began. He was getting used to her being where he wanted her to be and doing what he wanted her to do without asking, but this time he really hadn’t added her to his mental checklist.  
“It wasn’t a question.” She looked at him and he was startled by the clarity and intelligence behind her eyes. He’d gotten used to her confusion and madness before, and now her stillness was even more disconcerting.   
“You think that you need to come with us on this one? Even though you’re a fugitive?” He didn’t want to take any chances. Not with a new buyer.  
“You don’t want to take any chances. I know. That’s why you need me with you. I can tell you if she’s on the level or not.” She continued to stare at him.  
“I donno, little girl. I don’t want to risk you.” He thought about the planet where they nearly burned her for a witch.  
She started a little. “Oh.” Then she closed her eyes. “I don’t think there are any witchfinders here.” She opened them again. “At least, not nearby.” She inclined her head.  
Mal sighed. “Oh all right. Hop in on the Mule.” She had already launched herself into her favorite seat.   
“Can I drive?” she asked.

The Cotton farm consisted of a couple of large barns, a silo, an interesting assortment of windmills, and a collection of buildings surrounding a large house. The fields looked orderly and healthy. As the Mule glided up the driveway, chickens and goats scattered into the gardens. A group of three people came out of the house to greet them.  
“Howdy there.” There was a man and two women. One of the women looked to be about twenty and the other had her hair wound into a bun on her head and was wearing spectacles. The man walked forward with a rifle in his hand. “Welcome to Cotton Farm.” He didn’t look very welcoming.  
“Travis, put the gun down. That’s Captain Reynolds of the Serenity. He’s here to talk to me.” Terra Cotton walked forward and put a hand on the man’s shoulder.  
Mal had his hands up. “We come in peace. Don’t shoot!”  
Jayne had his handgun out with the safety off. He was holding it where the Cottons wouldn’t see it, but Zoe nudged him. She touched her own piece, still in its holster. Jayne locked the safety and reholstered the pistol.  
Mal climbed out of the Mule. “I take it that you’re Terra Cotton?” He held out his hand to the woman in the specs.   
She took it and shook it firmly. “You really are welcome here, Captain. Come on in, have something to drink.” She led them inside.  
The house was homey and simple. The kitchen was enormous and had plenty of chairs around the table. “Have a seat, folks. Can I interest you in some limeade?” She reached into the cabinet and pulled out a stack of cups.  
“That’s mighty kind of you, ma’am,” answered Mal. “I hope we haven’t caught you at a bad time?”  
“Not at all, Captian. You can call me Terra, by the way. Who are your friends?”  
Mal looked at Zoe, Jayne, and River. Jayne shrugged, but Zoe looked at River.  
River, on the other hand, was out of her seat and taking a glass of Limeade from Terra. “Your farm is very organized,” she said. “I like the way you use the goats to trim the lawn, and the chickens to eat the bad bugs.”  
“Well, bless my soul. What a lovely compliment. You’re a very observant young lady, miss.” Terra beamed at her. “Here, help me take these cups to your friends.” As they came back to the table, River handed Mal a cup. He had a sip.  
“This… this tastes like real home-made limeade, Ms. Cotton!”   
Terra gave him a tart look. “It oughta. I made it this morning. With limes.” Then she smiled. “I’m sorry, folks. I forget that you don’t get fresh foods in space very often. Can I interest you in a meal?” She turned to Travis who had put away his rifle. She shooed him out of the kitchen and started bustling about the kitchen. “We just had breakfast not too long ago, but I have plenty of things to make some delicious sandwiches. We make our own bread here,” she said, proudly holding up a loaf.   
Jayne’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “Hell, yeah, I’d like a sandwich! You got any beef?” Zoe tried to shush him.  
Terra smiled. “Naw, sorry there, big fella. But I have some ham and some turkey. What would you like on your… Heh. What wouldn’t you like on your sandwich, honey?” She started putting condiment bottles and what looked like preserves jars onto the counter. The younger woman came over and started slicing pieces off of a small ham.  
Zoe spoke up. “Ma’am, you’re being very hospitable to us here, but perhaps we could discuss the merchandise?”  
Mal seconded her. “That’s right. We’re here to do business…”  
Terra pushed her glasses back into place. “Now look here, I realize that you folks are out in space a lot of the time, but around here we do business over a meal and a drink. Got that?” And with that she stormed over with the pitcher in her hand and angrily refilled everyone’s empty cup. The younger woman came around with plates full of sandwiches, carrot sticks and a dollop of potato salad.  
Mal was instantly contrite. “Sorry, Ma’am. I didn’t mean to be rude. If feeding us is how you want to set up our arrangement, then I got no problem breaking bread with you.”   
Jayne spoke up through a mouthful of sandwich. “I got no problem either.”

As they ate, Terra talked about her farm a little bit. She explained about how she never sold anything for credit. She was trying to get her neighbors in on a society based entirely on barter. She explained that she didn’t feel that little markers meant anything, when a good ear of corn was value you could see and taste. She went on to explain that anything they had a surplus of could always be sent off-world, provided that there were vessels available for that kind of service. 

“So what you’re telling me is that the Alliance doesn’t bother you because you don’t own any credits?” Mal was impressed.  
“Can’t pay taxes on what you don’t have, you got it.” She smiled at him. “Your ship is named Serenity.”  
“That’s right,” Mal answered evenly.  
“The Battle of Serenity Valley was an awful mess. I knew some of the men and women who died there. Unification didn’t do much for or against us out here, but I work pretty hard to stay off the radar.”  
“Your planet comes across as pretty boring on the spec sheets.” Mal grinned. “Is that part of your plan to stay off the radar?”  
“We never lie about our world. In fact, we would be happy to put as much information out there as they would like. We keep being told that it isn’t necessary.”  
Jayne let out a tremendous belch. “Damn, that was some fine ham. But unless I mistake your meaning, you’re not going to pay us any credits or cash for that cargo, am I right?”  
Mal opened his mouth to silence Jayne, but Zoe spoke up first. “Jayne has a good point. Ms. Cotton, if you don’t have any credits, how do you pay for goods and services?” She picked up her last carrot stick and began nibbling on it. Then she stopped and looked at it for a moment. “On the other hand…”  
Mal tried to recapture the reins of the conversation. “You don’t want to buy our loot. You want to barter for it, is that right?”  
Cotton grinned from ear to ear. “Damn right I want to barter for it. Your message indicated that you have building materials. I can use those. It also indicated that you had some art supplies and books. Those are more precious than any amount of credit I can come up with.” She got up from the table and grabbed a clipboard from a rack on the wall.  
“I’m not sure if I can match their worth to me, but I bet I can match their worth to you.” Terra read aloud from the clipboard. “I have non-perishable canned goods and fresh foods that would supply a family of twelve for three months. I have fuel for that firefly, and an assortment of fiddly parts that your mechanic ought to take a look at. I have data sticks full of theatrical recordings, the hologram kind, not the copies that play on a view screen. I have six bolts of fabric, various types.” Then she looked up. “I also have some things that ought to move off this world. They’re not very valuable to us, but I’m betting that you could get a fair price from them anywhere you chose.” She put down her stylus. “As long as no one finds out who’s exporting them.” She slid the clipboard along for Mal to look over. “That’s why we like doing business with independent entrepreneurs like yourself. We don’t officially export anything from here.”  
River stood up, trembling. “Do you have any strawberries?”  
Terra Cotton looked at her for a minute. “Are you serious?”  
River nodded.  
“Darlin’, we grow four kinds of strawberries right here on this farm. How many crates should I put you down for?”  
Mal reached forward and shook her hand. “Terra, I think we can have a deal.”


End file.
